Winters Curse
by teamouri1
Summary: Ran has a secret. A secret that not even herself or Shinichi, her childhood friend and crush, knows. What if a little theif finds out and tries to rescue Ran from her dark fate? Will Ran live or will she be taken by the curse? RanxKaito. R&R plz.
1. Intro

**Winters Curse**

On a snowy day in Japan, a baby girl was born. Her name was Ran Mouri. She was the daughter of Eri and Kogoro Mouri. This girl wasn't normal though. She wasn't crying when she was born, she didn't move nor even open her eyes. It was like she was frozen that day.

The doctors said she was dead. Her mother cried for days and days hoping that her baby would move. Her mother and father prayed every day and night asking a miracle. When all hope was lost and it was the last day of December, the miracle they hoped for happened. When the clock struck twelve o clock, the babies eyes opened and her mother started to cry. This time the tears were tears of happiness, not sorrow.

Her eyes amazed everyone. Her eyes were like crystals and they sparkled in the moonlight. At that moment, Ran's fate was decided. Sixteen years from now is when the curse would come again.

-In a house in village far away from the miracle-

"Meow" a cat purred as she watched her master slowly dying in her bed.

"Do not worry of me *cough, cough, cough* Kaguya" the girl reassured the cat by her. "I will rest in peace now. I can escape from this *cough, cough, cough* wretched curse that the gods brought upon me. Although I have only lived sixteen years, I have lived a full life and I can *cough, cough, cough* escape. Kaguya *cough, cough, cough* you must find the next victim and stop this *cough, cough, cough* curse from continuing. Please Kaguya *cough, cough, cough* I beg of you. Please stop….the…curse".

"Meow!" the cat named Kaguya screeched as she watches her master and greatest friend slowly close her crystal blue eyes and die.

From that moment, Kaguya knew that she could not let this happen again. She knew that if she ended up being swept up in friendship, this would happen again. She could not stand to think about the girl that would suffer the same fate as Anzu, her master.

The cat left the room without even a second glance at the girl. Kaguya went outside in the snow and looked up at the moon. She knew that she would find the girl that had curse and stop it.

-Sixteen years later in the school of Ran Mouri-

"SSSSSOOOONNNOOOKKKOOO!" a girl with dull blue eyes screamed at her friend, Sonoko Suzuki, chasing her.

"Shinichi and Ran sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Sonoko sang.

"I thought you two "weren't" going out" a boy said at Ran's childhood friend, Shinichi Kudou.

"We aren't going out! I told you it's not like that!" Shinichi argued.

"Then what this picture of you two in the school news paper?" the boy asked.

After countless hours of running, Sonoko finally gave up and told everyone that she photo shopped the picture.

"So, Ran, are you going to the New Year's festival?" Sonoko asked as Ran, Shinichi, and herself started walking home.

"Yes, why?" ran answered. Of course she was going to go! Her parents told her that a miracle happened that day when she was a baby. Also who would miss the biggest festival in Japan?

"You have a date that day?" Sonoko asked.

"Don't get any ideas Sonoko" Ran replied.

"You should go with Shinichi!" Sonoko suggested.

"If I don't find a date that day, fine" Ran complained.

"Oh ya! I win again!" Sonoko cheered doing her happy dance as always.

Ran went home and found her dad awake and hyper.

"Dad what happened? You're actually off your butt!" Ran asked her dad, Kogoro Mouri.

"Very funny Ran. I'm just like this because I got asked to help with the case of Kaitou Kid!" Kogoro announced. "go get ready Ran! We're leaving right away!"

"But…." Ran mumbled.

'Has everyone forgotten about my birthday?' Ran thought sadly.

"Come on Ran! Let's go!" Kogoro ordered.

"Yes dad….." ran mumbled and shrugged to her room.

After she got changed she and her dad went to the site of Kaitou Kid.

At the site of Kaitou Kid a certain Kuroba was planning his attack. Little did he know what he had in store for him when Ran came…..

R&R plz


	2. Curse comes alive

**Winters Curse**

Ran got out of the cab and watched her dad walk away from her. She felt sadness take over her as she watched time pass slowly as a happy family passed by her.

"Mommy! Mommy! Where are we going?" the little girl asked.

"Were going to get you ice cream and a present for your birthday" her mother answered.

"Yay! Thank you mommy and daddy!" the little girl cheered.

"It is your birthday" her parents said as they walked away.

Ran could see herself in that little girl. She could picture an exact time like that. Where Eri and Kogoro used to be together and she was a little girl that would be cheerful and they would be peaceful and happy together. She could picture it perfectly until reality snapped her out of her daze.

'I shouldn't think about those times' Ran thought 'they're too sad'.

Ran shook the sad thoughts out of her head and started to walk into the building.

-On a building next to the site-

"Kaito where are you?" yelled Aoko Nakamori, Kaito's, Kaito Kuroba, childhood friend, into Kaito's ear through the cell phone.

"Ow! What are you trying to do? Ask me where I am or trying to make me go deaf" Kaito yelled back.

"I'm the one getting yelled at? I'm worried about you and that's all you got to say?" Aoko argued.

"I told you that I was going to be with a friend. Jeez. You don't have to worry about me all the time you know. Besides aren't you spouse to be Akako?" Kaito asked.

"Ah! I totally forgot that I was meeting Akako! I gotta go kaito! See ya later Kaito!" Aoko exclaimed and hung up on Kaito.

"She's always too worried about me to even remember what she was doing and I have to remember for her" Kaito mumbled to himself as he closed the phone. "Still she has her good spots and she's my childhood friend and it's not like she can't take care of herself".

'Wait, why am I arguing to myself? Focus kaito! Focus! Remember that your spouse to plan out your moves' Kaito reminded himself.

Mean while, Ran went inside the building a few buildings away from where Kaito was. The building was a very high hotel that attracted many people to it. On the inside of the building were two couches right beside the plants that were next to the women's and men's restroom both on opposite sides also both next to the entrance way. Down the not so long hall was the check-in stand. Above the check-in stand was a beautiful chandelier with pure see through crystals on it. Next to the check-in desk are two separate halls leading to four elevators leading to the floors of the hotel including the roof. On the walls were golden wallpaper with a gorgeous design on it and on the floor was a white carpet.

Ran was in a daze. It's like she had no control over her body. Her mind was blank and her eyes were dark and had a blank look. Still she moved, which was impossible, she had no control over herself what so ever. Something was controlling her body.

Ran walked down the hall and to the elevators. She got inside the elevator and pressed the button that led to the roof. No one was in the elevator with her nor were there any cameras. Once she got to the roof she walked out of the elevator.

-Where kaito is-

"Finally! I'm ready to start!" Kaito said and looked at his watch. 11:56. "and right on time".

-Back to the roof-

Ran was on the ledge of the building. The wind blew through her hair. 'Where am I? Why am I here?' Ran thought to herself. 'Is there someone that can tell me?'. Ran looked around and she never noticed that she was even on the ledge.

-Where Kaito is-

Kaito was on the building reviewing his plan. of Kaito's handy birds pasted by and headed to where ran was. As soon as the bird was at least three feet away from kaito he set off.

-Back to Ran-

Ran saw the bird and thought to herself 'maybe that bird can lead me to some one that would know' and she stepped into the air, falling. 'Wait! What's happening? I'm falling. Am I going to die?' Ran thought.

-Kaito-

'What the? That girl! What the hell is she doing? I need to save her!' kaito thought. Kaito dived and….

R&R plz


	3. When we met

Sorry I took so long to type this. School homework and all. Anyway, enjoy the story and R&R please!

Winters Curse

With one swift movement, he caught her bridal style.

'What is this girl, nuts? She could've died!' Kaito thought as he landed on another building.

He put the girl down and yelled "what the hell were you thinking? You can't fly you know!"

"I just wanted to know where I was" Ran murmured.

"What do you think I am, stupid? How can you not know where you were, if you got there yourself?" Kaito yelled.

"Why do you care?" Ran asked.

'She's got a point, why do I care?' Kaito thought to himself.

"It's not like I know you, so why did you save me?" Ran kept asking Kaito questions why he even bothered to save her, why didn't he just let her die?

"Because I'm not so heartless to let someone die!" Kaito yelled.

Ran was speechless. No, not Ran, the curse inside of her was speechless. No one, absolutely no one, had ever done that for "it". But, "it" wasn't intimidated by this person. "It" was going to do what "it" always did for thousands of years, killing the chosen girl.

Ran's eyes were covered by her bangs and her voice sounded like a demons voice as she said "I don't care if you stop or not, one way or another this girl is going to die and you can't do anything about it".

"What do mean 'this girl is going to die'? You are yourself" Kaito said.

Ran laughed evilly and said in her demonic voice "You don't get it, do you? I'm not this girl!".

Ran made the most treacherous, vile, evil laugh that Kaito ever heard, then the next thing he knew Ran made an ear piercing scream and fainted. The curse let her be. "It" would kill her slowly, and then make the final blow. That's how it always was, but a new kind of twisted way each time "it" went to a different girl.

'Looks like I can't steal tonight' Kaito thought.

Kaito picked Ran up bridal style and flew to his house. Kaito, luckily, never got seen. Once he got to his house, he went inside, went to the living room, and put her on the couch. Kaito changed into normal clothes and went back down stairs.

Ran woke up and asked "Where am I?".

"You're at my house" Kaito answered.

"Who the hell are you and why did you kidnap me?" Ran asked.

"I didn't kidnap you, you fainted remember?" Kaito replied.

"Fainted? All I remember is I was I the front of a hotel, then I'm here" Ran said.

'Her voice changed what's up with this girl? Also, why did she say 'I'm going to kill this girl' when she is the girl?' Kaito thought.

"Worse. Birthday. Ever" Ran said.

"It's your birthday?" Kaito asked.

"Ya, but everybody forgot, even my dad" Ran said with a sigh.

'Damn, that sucks. Even I celebrate my birthday with Aoko and Akako' Kaito thought.

"I'll be right back" Kaito said and ran up stairs to his room.

Once he got to his room he was searching for that necklace he bought just in case he made Aoko angry and she was going to chase him with her handy mop again. He found the necklace, a small black box, and a bow and put it all together. He shoved the box in his pocket and went down stairs.

"Here" Kaito said handing her the box.

"Funny, I just met you and you're the first one who gave me an actual present. Thanks" Ran thanked taking the box. "By the way, what's your name?".

"Kaito Kuroba" Kaito answered.

"Ran Mouri" Ran introduced.

"Happy Birthday Ran" Kaito said.

"Thanks Kaito" Ran said with a smile and Kaito blushed.

"I think you should go home now, Ran. Your parents are probably worried" Kaito suggested.

"I doubt it. Dad's probably going to come home at twelve, drunk, and he's probably going to wake all the neighbors up" Ran replied.

"Wanna stay here?" Kaito asked.

Ran looked at him wide eyed and asked "really?".

"Sure, I live alone anyway" Kaito answered.

"Thanks Kaito!" Ran thanked hugging Kaito and Kaito's face got red. "I'll be right back".

Ran ran to her house and got her school uniform, pajama's, toothbrush, toothpaste, brush, shampoo, conditioner, and soap and left. She got back to Kaito's house fast, because of handy taxis, and knocked on the door.

"Who are you?" Ran heard a girl ask and she turned around to see two girls, both with brown hair, one with brown eyes, one with blue eyes.

"Hey Ran- uh" Kaito started to say until he saw his friends, Aoko and Akako behind Ran.

Kaito pulled Ran in and locked all the doors, windows, and any other entrance.

"Who was that Kaito? Are you a player?" Ran asked.

"What? No! No way! Those are just friends from school" Kaito replied.

"Ok, whatever you say" Ran said.

Both of them took a shower, Ran first. Then Ran, with her amazing cooking skills, cooked dinner that Kaito practically ate in two seconds. After they brushed their teeth, hair, Kaito showed Ran the guest room, and they went to sleep.


	4. Reveling a Kaitou

Winters Curse

When Ran woke up, Kaito was still sleeping, so she went to go cook breakfast. After she was done cooking, she went to go wake Kaito up and that's when she found the outfit that Kaitou Kid wears.

'No, it can't be. Kaito is Kaitou kid?' Ran thought in shock. 'No! I refuse to believe it! There's no way a nice guy like Kaito can be a thief!'.

"Ran? What are you doing in my room?" Kaito asked as he woke up.

"I was just gonna tell you that breakfast is ready" Ran replied quietly.

"What's wrong? You don't look very happy" Kaito asked.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm happy" Ran replied with a fake smile that Kaito could see right through.

"Ok whatever you say" Kaito said.

"You better hurry before the food gets cold" Ran said as she left to get ready.

Ran saw the present that Kaito gave her and put it on. She didn't know what was happening to herself. She and Kaito met yesterday and when she saw Kid's outfit on his bedroom floor she felt as if a great weight had been dropped on her shoulders. She wondered why she felt like that, they were just friends after all, right? After they both got ready, they went downstairs to eat. When they got there, they sat down and ate in total silence. Ran was still in shock of what she saw in Kaito's room and Kaito just kept thinking of what was wrong with Ran.

"Kaito?" Ran asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes" Kaito answered.

"Are you Kaitou Kid?" Ran asked making Kaito go wide eyed.

"W-what are you talking about? Me? Kaitou Kid? Where'd you come up with that?" Kaito asked.

"I saw the Kaitou Kid outfit in your room and it's not like the public sells Kid outfits. And that would also explain how I ended up in your house yesterday" Ran explained.

'Dammit! She's got it all figured out! What the hell am I suppose to do now? She's got me cornered! Wait, is that why she's so down today?' Kaito thought to himself as the silence came back.

"I'm not Kaitou Kid, I'm just a huge fan" Kaito denied.

"Liar" Ran said. "Just tell the truth Kaito, it's not like I'm going to turn you in or anything".

Kaito thought it over for a second, it was either lie and make Ran never see him again or tell the truth and risk getting arrested.

"Fine, I am Kaitou Kid" Kaito admitted.

"Why do you steal jewels?" Ran asked.

"It's just for fun, I give it back to the police one way or the other. I just do this for my father" Kaito replied.

"What happened to him?" Ran asked.

"He was the first Kaitou until he died and I decided to carry on what my father did. My mother died shortly after" Kaito explained.

'It all makes sense now! I always thought that Kaitou Kid was a bad guy, but turns out that he's just doing this for his dad. That's sweet' Ran thought looking happier.

"Ok, it all makes sense to me now! Don't worry, your secrets safe with me" Ran said this time with a real smile.

'That's all? Ok, this morning was one of the weirdest mornings I ever had. Eh, at least she can keep a secret' Kaito thought and continued to eat.

After they were done eating, Ran thanked Kaito for letting her sleep at his house and said that she would be back to pick up her things after school. She also gave Kaito her phone number just in case he had a sudden change of plans.

"Ok see you later Kaito! And thanks again!" Ran said as she ran in the direction her school was in.

"See you later too, Ran!" Kaito said running the opposite way.

Right then and there Kaito remembered what happened last night, Aoko and Akako saw Ran.

'Crap! I forgot about that! I better get ready for an earful from Aoko' Kaito thought as he slowed down to avoid what he knew was going to happen when he got to school.

Ran's school

"Ran! Why didn't you come to the surprise party I threw for you yesterday?" Sonoko asked when she saw Ran come into the classroom.

"What party?" Ran asked.

"You know, the one for your birthday!" Sonoko answered.

"So you didn't forget?" Ran asked.

"Of course not! You're my best friend! I would never forget your birthday!" Sonoko said.

"Ok, but how was I suppose to know about this party?" Ran asked.

"Did you check your mail box?" Sonoko asked.

"No" Ran answered.

"Exactly. I put the invitation in your mail box" Sonoko replied.

"Oh, sorry I missed my own party" Ran apologized.

"It's ok, we'll just throw you another one tonight and this time show up please because I invited the whole class" Sonoko said.

"Can I invite one more person?" Ran asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier" Sonoko replied. "By the way, where'd you get the necklace?".

"It was a birthday present" Ran answered.

"From who?" Sonoko asked.

"Somebody" Ran replied.

Kaito's school

"Who was that girl from last night?" Aoko asked Kaito harshly.

"She was a friend of mine that needed a place to sleep for the night, so I let her stay at my house, so just give it a rest already" Kaito explained.

"Oh really?" Akako asked.

"What is it Akako?" Kaito asked.

"Nothing, it's just you looked like you were caught red handed last night. If she was just a friend, then why did you lock up your house?" Akako asked.

"Cause I knew that both of you would beat me up if I didn't explain fast enough at that moment" Kaito replied.

_Ring, ring, ring._

"Hello?" Kaito said into his phone.

"Hey, Kaito, you want to come to my late birthday party?" Ran asked through the phone.

"Sure, why not" Kaito answered.

"Who's that? Is that her?" Aoko asked taking the phone from Kaito.

"Hey! Aoko, give my phone back!" Kaito demanded.

"Who is this? Are you that girl from last night? Look, I don't know who you are and what your trying to do but I have been Kaito's friend ever since we were little and I haven't seen you ever until yesterday and-" Aoko ranted until Ran cut her off.

"Oh, you're that girl from last night. Look, I'm having a late birthday party tonight and I just called to invite Kaito, but if you and the other girl would like to come then be my guest. The party will be at the Suzuki residence. I gotta go now, class is starting, tell Kaito I said bye and see you at the party. Bye!" Ran said and hung up.

"The girl said her party will be at the Suzuki residence and she invited me and Akako so it looks like we're going to meet your little friend" Aoko said to Kaito and tossed him the phone.

'I have a feeling tonight is going to be a long night' Kaito thought as class started.

He was right, but "it" would be back to make things even more exciting.


	5. A not surprising surprise party

Winters Curse

After school Ran headed home to get ready for the party. On the way there Ran found a little black cat.

"Hey there kitty. Are you lost? Or are you a stray?" Ran asked the cat with a bright smile.

"Meow" the cat replied.

Ran picked up the cat and said "either way, I'm not going to let you stay out here. Its winter, you might get sick".

'This girl, she has a very kind heart' the cat, Kaguya, thought.

Ran just smiled warmly at the cat and continued to walk to her house. When she got to her house she found her dad passed out again with beer cans everywhere but, she ignored the huge mess that she would have to clean up later and went to her room.

"I guess you don't have a name" Ran said.

The cat shook her head in disagreement which surprised Ran.

"ok, then what's your name?" Ran asked.

The cat got a pen and piece of paper and put the pen in her mouth and wrote "KAGUYA".

"so your name is Kaguya?" Ran asked.

The cat nodded.

"Well, Kaguya, you must be a very smart cat if you can write" Ran said. "I'm going to get ready for a party so stay right her ok? Also, my names Ran Mouri".

Ran changed into a strapless white silk dress that went right above her knees with matching shoes and to top it off, she put on the golden heart locket necklace that Kaito gave her.

"Ok I'm ready to go, wait, I got an idea!" Ran mumbled to herself as she tied a white ribbon around Kaguya's neck. "There we go! Now, let's go".

Ran went to go wake her dad up, but when she got to his desk, he was gone.

'Wonder where he went? Well, he probably out drinking again" Ran thought as she got her coat and headed towards Sonoko's house.

Sonoko's house

Sonoko heard the door bell ring and went to go open the door thinking it was Ran. Instead of finding Ran at the door, she found a guy in a white tux, a girl with messy brown hair in a short sleeve red dress, and a girl with straight hair in a black long sleeve dress.

"who are you people?" Sonoko asked.

"Ran invited us" Kaito answered.

"I don't believe you but since your cute I let you in" Sonoko said as she let them in.

"What a weirdo" Aoko mumbled.

"I know right? Wonder what this "Ran" girl must be like. Maybe she's the same way" Akako agreed.

"I can hear you guys" Kaito said.

"no you can't, just go back to your magical la la land" Aoko said.

Where Ran is

"look Kaguya its snow!" Ran said pointing at the snow that was coming down on them. "We'd better hurry before Sonoko gets impatient".

Ran ran as fast as she could to Sonoko's house and when she finally got there, she was out of breath. Once her breathing was back to normal, she rang the door bell. When the door opened, she saw her best friend standing there in a fancy yellow dress.

"Hey Ran! Happy late birthday! Come in, take off your coat, and let's get this party started!" Sonoko said excitedly.

"Thanks for throwing me a birthday party Sonoko" Ran thanked as she walked in the house.

Sonoko took her coat and led her to the main ball room where everyone was waiting.

"Ok guys! The birthday girl is here!" Sonoko announced making everyone's head turn toward  
Ran making her face red.

"Hey Ran! Happy late birthday!" Shinichi said as he handed her a present.

"Thanks Shinichi" Ran thanked with a smile that made Shinichi's face go a little pink.

Kaito starred at Ran for a long time until Aoko snapped him out of trance saying "Kaito, what are you starring at?".

"Nothing" Kaito answered.

"Liar. You were drooling over the birthday girl" Akako said.

"I was not!" Kaito denied loudly with his face a little red.

"Who's that?" Shinichi asked pointing at Kaito.

"I don't know, he said he knew Ran so I let him in" Sonoko answered.

"Kaito!" Ran exclaimed running toward Kaito.

When she got to where Kaito was she gave him a big hug that made his face grow super red. When Aoko saw this, she got jealous by the minuet.

"Thanks for coming!" Ran thanked. "This must be the girl I talked to over the phone".

"Ya I'm her. My names Aoko Nakamori and this girl is Akako Koizumi" Aoko introduced.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, I gotta go now. See you later" Ran said and went back to Sonoko and Shinichi.

"Who are they?" Shinichi asked.

"Friends of mine" Ran answered.

"Ok. Anyway, what do we have planned for tonight?" Shinichi asked.

"Well, after everybody gets settled we will eat, then whoever wants to say some words about the birthday girl can, then we sing 'Happy Birthday' and eat cake, after that we have a wonderful magic show, and to top it all off we have a ball dance" Sonoko replied.

"Let's get started!" Shinichi said.

After a while it was time for the magic show but the magician didn't show.

"I just got a call from him. Looks like he can't make it" Sonoko said disappointed.

"It's ok Sonoko. I know somebody who can replace him" Ran said.

"Really? Who?" Sonoko asked.

"Wait right here" Ran said and went to find Kaito.

"Kaito? Kaito! Kaito where are you?" Ran called out.

Kaito pulled Ran out of the crowd and asked "What?".

"Can you perform a magic show for me?" Ran asked.

"I don't know" Kaito replied.

Ran clapped her hands together and begged "Please".

Kaito's face turned a little pink and replied "Fine".

"Thank you Kaito!" Ran thanked and kissed Kaito's cheek.

"Ready?" Kaito asked.

"What?" Ran asked but before she knew it, a huge cloud of smoke filled the room.

Ran felt someone grab her arm and drag her backstage.

"Let go of me!" Ran ordered.

"It's me" Kaito replied.

"Kaito? Where's Kaguya?" Ran asked.

"She's with your friend, relax. Ok here's the plan" Kaito answered and explained what was in store for the crowd.

When the smoke cleared Kaito was up on the stage with a magic wand in one hand and a white magician hat in the other.

"My name is Kaito and I'll be your magician for tonight" Kaito introduced.

After Kaito did some complicated but still amazing magic tricks it was time to end the show.

"For my last trick will be for the birthday girl" Kaito announced. "On the count of three I will pull a bunny out of my hat! One, two, three!".

Kaito threw his hat up in the air and puff of smoke covered the stage. When the smoke disappeared a large white hat was on the stage and out of that hat popped out Ran with fake bunny ears on her head. Everybody clapped and Kaito helped Ran out of the hat.

"Ok everybody, time to dance!" Sonoko announced. "Find a partner and get on the ballroom floor".

Ran was about to go to Kaito but Aoko got to him first and Akako got Shinichi so she was by herself. Ran walked around Sonoko's house for a while and ended up in the bathroom. "It" was back. Ran locked the door and turned on the faucet to the bath tub. An evil smirk appeared on Ran's face as she waited for the bath tub to fill up.

Where Kaguya is

'Wonder where Ran is. She should be here" Kaguya thought.

Kaguya searched through the house until she felt bad vibes coming from the bathroom.

'I know this feeling! The curse! It's back!' Kaguya thought as she pawed at the door. 'If I can't get it open, then someone else will!'.

Inside the bathroom

Ran turned the faucet off and smirked evilly. Ran put her whole body in the tub facing down, drowning herself. Time passed and by the time Kaguya got to the ballroom Ran fainted and couldn't breathe.

At the ballroom

Kaguya went to the closes person she found, Kaito. He was relaxing on the balcony while Aoko talked to Akako. Kaguya went by him and jumped on him.

"Ah! Oh, it's just you. What is it?" Kaito asked.

Kaguya motioned him to follow her and surprisingly, he did. Kaguya lead him to the bathroom and clawed at the door.

"You want me to open it?" Kaito asked.

Kaguya nodded in response.

"Ok" Kaito said and shook the door knob but the door wouldn't budge.

Kaito pounded his fists on the door but it didn't help. Kaito thought for a moment and got an idea. Kaito backed up and charged at the door. The second he hit the door it broke down and Kaito walked inside to see Ran drowning.

"Ran!" Kaito exclaimed as he pulled her out of the tub.

He listened to her breathing and found that she wasn't breathing at all.

'Sorry Ran but I have to do this' Kaito apologized in his mind and mouth to mouth CPR.

"*cough, cough* Kaito?" Ran asked dazed.

"Yeah it's me. You ok? I found you passed out in the bath tub" Kaito replied.

Ran thought for a second and finally realized something.

'If he found me in the tub drowning, then don't tell me he did CPR!' Ran panicked in her mind her face completely red.

Kaito knew what she was thinking and said "I had to!".

Ran kept quiet and still. Kaito sighed and picked up Ran bridal style and walked to the ballroom.

'This girl, she's the next victim' Kaguya thought as she vowed to never leave Ran's side.

Once Kaito walked in the room everybody gasped and Ran's dad, Kogoro, ran to Ran.

"Ran! What happened?" Kogoro asked.

"I just got into a little trouble that's all, I'm alright dad" Ran replied.

"I think it's time for everyone to go home now" Sonoko announced and lead everybody out except Kaito, Ran, and Kogoro. "You guys stay here. Come Ran, let's go change".

Ran went with Sonoko and Sonoko's dad lead Kogoro to the guest room.

'What just happened?' was Kaito's last thought on the subject as he went home.


	6. Sleep over

Winters Curse

The next morning Ran woke up early and changed into a blue short sleeve shirt with a black skirt and a pink jacket with white flats. After she washed up she snuck out of Sonoko's house and went to Kaito's house. She rang the door bell and waited for Kaito to answer.

"What is it? It's too early for- Ran?" Kaito asked shocked.

Ran jumped towards Kaito and hugged him.

"What's wrong Ran?" Kaito asked.

"I don't wanna die!" Ran panicked tightening her grip on Kaito's shirt.

"What are you talking about?" Kaito asked.

"Last night! I-I-I was gonna die if you didn't save me! I don't know what's happening but please help me!" Ran begged, sobbing into Kaito's shirt.

'This is really gotten to her head. I gotta do something' Kaito thought.

"Ran, if I let you stay my house and I protect you will you stop freaking out?" Kaito asked.

Ran stopped crying but it wasn't to answer Kaito, her sight was getting fuzzy and her head got dizzy. She couldn't hold her balance anymore and fainted.

"Ran? Ran? Dammit!" Kaito swore.

Kaito picked her up and took her to the guest room. He put her on the bed and left her to sleep. Kaito got ready and left for school.

"Kaito! Come on!" Aoko greeted and grabbed Kaito's arm.

Aoko dragged Kaito to school and when they got there Akako was waiting for them.

"Hey you, what happened to you and the birthday girl last night huh?" Akako asked.

"None of your business" Kaito replied.

"Whatever" Akako said.

After class Kaito escaped Aoko and Akako to the roof and called his house to check on Ran.

"Hello?" Ran's voice said through the phone.

"Hey Ran. Are you ok?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah I'm ok. I'm going to leave your house to go shop for food ok?" Ran replied.

"No Ran. I can't risk you having another break down and fainting on the street" Kaito said.

"But I'm hungry" Ran whined.

Kaito gave out a sigh and said "Fine, go shop for food but I'll be calling to check up on you ok?".

"Thanks Kaito!" Ran thanked cheerfully.

"Remember, be careful!" Kaito reminded.

"Ok!" Ran chimed and hung up.

Kaito put his phone down and looked up at the sky.

'I really hope she'll be alright' Kaito thought.

"Found you!" Aoko said surprising Kaito.

"Aoko!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Who were you calling huh?" Akako asked.

"Nobody" Kaito denied.

"Sure" Akako said sarcastically.

Akako snatched the phone from Kaito and looked through the history.

"Aha! You were talking to Ran, that girl from last night!" Akako said.

"So what?" Kaito yelled.

"What's up with and that girl? You just met!" Akako yelled.

"Whatever" Kaito mumbled, took his phone back and left.

"Look Aoko you need to change his mind if you ever want to out with him" Akako said.

"How?" Aoko asked harshly.

"I don't know! Love letter, chocolate, confessing to him!" Akako suggested.

"Ok! I'll confess to him, tomorrow!" Aoko gave up.

"Ok then, come on, we gotta go to class" Akako said and they both went to class.

Where Ran is

"Here's your food" the waiter said, putting down the food that Ran ordered.

"Thank you" Ran thanked and started eating.

'Sorry Kaito, I know you're worried but I'm really hungry thanks to not eating last night' Ran thought.

After eating, Ran went back to Kaito's house and got dinner ready.

At Kaito's school

After school was over Kaito went straight to his house.

"Ran!" Kaito called, bursting through the door.

"What's the rush Kaito?" Ran asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Ran" Kaito said.

"What is it?" Ran replied.

"What is that outfit?" Kaito asked.

"This one?" Ran asked pointing at what she was wearing.

"Yes" Kaito answered.

Ran was wearing a cute maid outfit with her hair up in pigtails.

"Isn't it cute? I went shopping and found this outfit! I put my hair up in pigtails to top it off" Ran replied.

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, what's for dinner?" Kaito asked.

"Go take a shower and then I'll show you" Ran replied.

"Hai, hai, waifu (guess what that means)" Kaito gave up and went to go take a shower.

Ran just blushed and went into the kitchen. Suddenly, Ran's eyes became dark and the real Ran was gone.

Kaito

After Kaito was finished with his shower, he put on clothes.

Ran

Ran opened up the knife drawer and picked out a knife.

Kaito

Kaito went into to kitchen to find Ran holding a knife to her heart.

"Ran!" Kaito exclaimed and grabbed Ran's wrists and pulled them away from her body.

"Let go!" Ran or "it" demanded.

"No!" Kaito said and hugged Ran.

Ran immediately let go of the knife and "it" left her body.

"K-K-Kait-" Ran fell into Kaito's arms, passed out.

Kaito just picked Ran up and put her into the guest room, on the bed and stayed by her side for the rest of the night.


	7. Flashback memories

Winters Curse

The next morning Ran woke up and found Kaito by her bed, sleeping. She got up but she realized that Kaito was holding her hand. She smiled and went back to sleep, holding Kaito's hand. A while passed and Kaito woke up this time. Ran was still holding his hand and facing him. Kaito slid his hand out of Ran's and went down stairs.

At Kaito's school

"Apparently, Kaito is absent so will someone take his homework to him despite that today is the coldest day of winter please" the teacher sort of begged.

"I will" Aoko volunteered.

"Ok, now that the situation is settled let's begin class!".

'Kaito, where are you?' Aoko thought as she looked out the window.

_Flashback_

_It was late after school and Aoko and Kaito were the only children left. Kaito looked at Aoko and wondered why she was still here._

"_Why are you still here?" Kaito asked._

"_My daddy's really busy working" Aoko answered. "Sometimes he doesn't even see me"._

_Suddenly, in Kaito's hand popped up a red rose and he smiled at Aoko._

"_I'm Kaito Kuroba" Kaito introduced._

"_Aoko Nakamori" Aoko replied and took the rose._

_Flashback_

"Ms. Nakamori!" the teacher snapped and Aoko jumped a little. "Welcome back to planet earth, Aoko. Now please pay attention to the lesson".

"Yes sensei" Aoko replied.

At Kaito's house

"Weather report for today is snow and lots of it. In fact, the temperature might drop to 10 – 15 below 0. So remember to wear _really _warm clothes and keep the heater on. That's all for today's weather report" the weather man said and Kaito shut off the TV.

"Kaito?" Ran asked sleepily as she came into the living room.

"Ran! Sorry if I woke you up. Go back to sleep" Kaito replied.

"I'm not tired" Ran reassured.

"If you say so" Kaito said. "Why don't you go take a shower and put on the clothes that you left here".

"Ok" Ran replied and went upstairs to go take a shower.

Where Aoko is

_Flashback_

_Aoko and Kaito were in middle school now and they were best friends._

"_Hey, Kaito" Aoko greeted Kaito after school. "Wanna walk home together?"._

"_Sure. Your dad still working a lot?" Kaito asked._

"_Ya, but at least I have Kaito and Akako to keep me company!" Aoko replied with a bright smile._

"_Yep!" Kaito agreed and smiled back._

_Flashback_

"Aoko? Earth to Aoko!" Akako waved her hands in front of Aoko's face and Aoko jumped.

"Akako!" Aoko exclaimed.

"Finally! What's wrong?" Akako asked.

"Nothing" Aoko lied.

"Its Ran isn't it?" Akako asked.

"What do you mean?" Aoko asked.

"You're thinking that the reason why Kaito's not here is because of Ran. You're probably right" Akako replied.

Aoko got a sad look on her face and said "I'm sorry. I'll be late for class today. I need to go".

"Aoko wait! I didn't know that-" Akako tried to explain but it was too late, Aoko ran as fast as she could to the girls bathroom.

'She's right! I don't stand a chance anymore! I just want everything to back to normal!' Aoko thought, tears rolling down her face as she ran.

_Flashback_

"_Oi, Aoko!" Kaito called out._

"_Nani?" Aoko asked._

_Kaito grabbed Aoko by the arm and pulled her close. With one arm around Aoko's shoulders and one hand with a camera in it he smiled and Aoko smiled too._

_On Aoko's birthday Kaito always put on a magic show and made Aoko laugh. On his birthdays she would do the same and at least try to put on a magic show but never did but, Kaito thought it was cute how she messed up. They would spend every day together and sometimes, people would mistake them for a couple. Aoko didn't mind and neither did Kaito._

_Flashback_

For a minute Aoko stopped crying in the girl's bathroom and smiled but then all her memories started to change.

_Flashback_

"_Who are you?" Aoko asked._

_Ran turned around and was about to answer but Kaito's front door opened._

"_Hey Ran you're ba-" Kaito pulled Ran inside the house and they disappeared._

"_Who was that girl?" Akako asked._

"_Don't know" Aoko replied._

_At Aoko's school_

"_Hello?" Kaito answered his phone._

'_Kaito doesn't have any other numbers then mine and Akako, that's her!' Aoko thought._

"_Sure, why not" Kaito said into his phone._

_"Who's that? Is that her?" Aoko asked taking the phone from Kaito._

_"Hey! Aoko, give my phone back!" Kaito demanded._

_"Who is this? Are you that girl from last night? Look, I don't know who you are and what your trying to do but I have been Kaito's friend ever since we were little and I haven't seen you ever until yesterday and-" Aoko ranted until Ran cut her off._

_"Oh, you're that girl from last night. Look, I'm having a late birthday party tonight and I just called to invite Kaito, but if you and the other girl would like to come then be my guest. The party will be at the Suzuki residence. I gotta go now, class is starting, tell Kaito I said bye and see you at the party. Bye!" Ran said and hung up._

_At Ran's birthday party_

_After the magic show was over everybody started talking._

"_Who's that guy?" a girl asked her friend. "You don't think it's her boyfriend do you?"._

"_They look like a perfect couple!" her friend replied._

_Aoko over heard this and got a sad look on her face._

_Akako noticed this and said "Don't let it get to you Aoko. They're probably not going out anyway"._

_But the damage was done and Aoko felt like somebody just punched her._

_Kaito came into the ballroom with Ran in his arms._

"_I just knew it!" the girl exclaimed._

"_Wonder what happened to Ran" her friend wondered._

'_Kaito…' Aoko thought._

_Flashback_

All the moments where Aoko and Kaito were supposed to be wasn't there. It wasn't Aoko Kaito spent his days with, it was Ran. Aoko started to sob again and she tried to think of good things but every time she did, Kaito was there and if Kaito was there, Ran would come back.

At Kaito's house

"Kaito, I can't find my clothes" Ran, who didn't take a shower, yet, said.

"*sigh* Let me go find something" Kaito said and went into his parents old room.

He found a white spaghetti strap dress that went down to the knees. The dress belonged to his mother but he didn't want to give it away so he kept it. He found Ran and gave her the dress.

"Here, wear this" Kaito said and handed her the dress.

"Thanks Kaito" Ran thanked and a bright smile appeared on her face.

Kaito instantly blushed but Ran couldn't see it since she was already heading toward the bathroom. Ran took a shower and put on the clothes that Kaito gave her. She went down stairs and found a note from Kaito that said he would be back with something to eat since all the food last night spoiled.

At Akako's school

"Has anyone seen Aoko?" Akako asked the class.

"She went home because of family problems" a student answered.

'Aoko! That's it! I'm gonna have a little talk with this Ran chick!' Akako thought, furious.

Akako grabbed her bag and sprinted to Kaito's house. Once she got there, she knocked on the door and the girl she wanted to see answered it.

Inside the house

"Akako?" Ran asked, trying to remember the name that Aoko said to her.

"Listen and listen good! You are a curse you know that! Everything was fine until you came! Aoko and Kaito would've been together by now! You got in the way and now because of you, Aoko's heart is shattered, my friendship with her is ruined, and Aoko is back to being lonely all over again!" Akako yelled. "Me and Kaito were the only ones she ever had and you took that away from her you bitch! You don't deserve to live! Why don't you just go die! I mean don't you get it? Leave Kaito alone! Unless you want to see what real pain feels like!".

Akako stomped away and left Ran there, feeling guilty, sad, miserable, to think that she would have ever done that to anyone without even noticing it! Ran thought that Akako was right. She didn't deserve to live any more, not when she tore apart the one good thing that Aoko had. With that, Ran shut the door, tore off the necklace that Kaito gave her, threw it on the ground, and ran out the back door to an unknown church.


	8. Happy Ending!

Winters Curse

Ran got to the church and looked up at it.

'My old hiding place' Ran thought.

_Flashback_

"_Sorry but Shinichi's playing with his GUY friends today" a boy said with a soccer ball in his arm._

"_Oh, ok" Ran, who is a little girl, replied and left._

_Once she went home she could hear her parents fighting and glass shattering from outside her house door. Tears formed up in her eyes. No one was there for her anymore. She dropped her stuff and ran anywhere, just away from her house. She ended up at a far away cliff that had a church built on it. She slept there for the night and ever since then, that would be her hiding place._

_Flashback_

All the while Ran didn't know that she was being followed by a certain cat.

'Kaito' Kaguya thought and left to go find Kaito before "it" came.

At Kaito's house

Kaito just came back and was sitting on the living room couch staring at the open locket in his hand. It had a picture of him on one side and a picture of Ran on the other. Kaito was thinking of places that Ran would go to.

"Ran, you idiot" Kaito murmured.

Suddenly, something jumped on Kaito that made him yelp.

"Kaguya?" Kaito asked, looking down at the black cat that was on his lap.

Kaito thought and thought for a moment and then broke the silence.

"I know you're not dumb so why don't you lead me to where Ran is?" Kaito asked.

Kaguya just jumped off his lap and went to the front door, which was open, and waited for Kaito. Kaito put the locket in his pocket and left the house with Kaguya leading him.

Where Aoko is

Aoko just stood there in the snow and looked down, as if she had lost everything. To her, Kaito was her everything. Her replacement father, best friend, and sometimes she would think of him as a boyfriend. But, he belonged to Ran now and she knew he loved Ran.

"Hey" greeted an unknown voice to Aoko.

She looked where the voice came from and standing there was the great detective, Shinichi Kudou.

"Hey" Aoko replied.

"Why are you depressed?" Shinichi asked.

"I'm not depressed!"

Shinichi looked at her and she knew that he could see right through her.

"Ok fine! But I don't want to talk about it"

"Fine with me but it's cold, you might want to go inside"

Aoko looked at him.

"How about we go get coffee?" Shinichi asked.

"Uh, ok" Aoko answered.

Shinichi took her hand and they ran to the coffee shop.

'Maybe, just maybe, I can move on' Aoko thought as she ran with Shinichi.

At the church

Ran's mind went blank and the curse took over her body. She grabbed a medal rod that once was used for praises to god and bashed it against the glass window that was only one of the many windows in this church until it broke. Glass fell to the floor and Ran just stepped on it going to the next window. One by one the windows broke and Ran slowly began to lose a lot of blood. The glass penetrated her skin and small rivers of blood went down her leg and went onto the floor.

Where Kaito is

"Where are we?" Kaito asked Kaguya as they got closer and closer to the cliff.

Once they got to the church they saw her. Ran, a bloody mess standing in front of the last window. It was Kaito's worst nightmare. He couldn't protect Ran.

"Ran!" Kaito called out.

Ran turned around. An evil grin appeared on her face as she stalked toward Kaito.

In Ran's mind

"Ran!" call out Kaito's distant voice.

"Kaito?" Ran asked, but Kaito wouldn't hear her, she had no control over her body.

Ran was surrounded by darkness.

"Come see this" a dark voice said to Ran and Ran could see Kaito, Kaguya, the church, everything.

But she still had no control of her body. Ran walked towards Kaito with the rod in her hand.

"Ran, what's wrong?" Kaito asked.

Ran jumped at Kaito and almost hit Kaito with the rod.

"R-R-Ran?" Kaito asked.

"No! No! Kaito run!" Ran yelled, but nobody can hear her.

Ran jumped at Kaito again, but Kaito dodged. Ran attacked Kaito again and again, breaking things. When Kaito had his guard off, Ran attacked.

"NOOOO! STOOOP!" Ran screamed.

Right when the rod was close to Kaito, Ran hesitated. The curse and Ran were fighting over who should have the body.

"I will NOT let you kill the people I love!" Ran spat.

"It" left her body and Ran fell to the floor. Kaito called the ambulance and bandaged Ran up. Ran was sleeping and she had a dream.

"Why did you stop me?" asked a woman with long black hair.

"You're the one who almost killed Kaito?" Ran asked.

"Kazuha" Kazuha replied.

"Well, Kazuha, I love Kaito. I don't want you to kill him" Ran said.

"Love is hurtful, remember that Ran. That's what happened to me" Kagura said.

_Flashback_

_Hakuba was hugging Kaguya behind Kazuha's back. She loved him and he knew it._

"_Hakuba you two timing jerk!" Kazuha yelled and ran away, crying._

"_Kazuha wait!" Hakuba called out._

_Flashback_

"My own sister" Kazuha said. "Ever since then, I've been taking over girls bodies and getting my revenge on my sister".

"Maybe Hakuba was thanking her for something" Ran suggested.

"I can't believe that" Kazuha said.

"She's right" said a girl with short black hair.

"Kaguya?" Kazuha asked.

"Yes, sister, it's me and this is what really happened" Kaguya said.

_Flashback_

"_Thanks for telling me what to say when I propose to Kazuha" Hakuba thanked._

"_Anything for my future brother in law" Kaguya said and hugged Hakuba._

"_Hakuba you two timing jerk!" Kazuha yelled, coming from around the corner, and ran away._

"_Kazuha wait!" Hakuba called out._

_Flashback_

"You see, Hakuba loved only you, not me" Kaguya said.

Kazuha looked down and said "I'm so sorry, Kaguya".

"It's ok" Kaguya reassured.

"I thank you, Ran, for helping me" Kazuha thanked and disappeared.

Outside of Ran's mind

Ran opened her eyes and sat up. Kaito was sleeping on her lap.

"Aw. He's so cute sleeping" Ran mumbled.

"Who's cute?" Kaito asked, sitting up.

"You" Ran said. "Happy new year".

Ran leaned over and kissed Kaito while outside fireworks were exploding celebrating the New Year.

The End

Yay! Happy ending! If you're wondering what happened to Akako, use your imagination and post a response story of what happened to Akako (or not). Also, I don't support Kazuha x Hakuba, I support Hakuba x Akako, I just didn't want another O.C. character. Now time to work on Magical Bond! =D


End file.
